Unexpected
by renagirl9
Summary: Nothing goes as expected for the next gen. of hogwarts. The most unexpected group of friends form, each in the most unexpected house. What's more unexpected than that? Maybe their unimaginable destiny that they don't even know about!
1. Prolouge with awesome propchey

**A/N: I completely messed up this story when I tried to write it last time, so I'm starting over. I hope I can write it right this time. Review.**

Prologue

The sorting hat sighed. He was in the head's office at Hogwarts, looking up at the portrait of an old bearded man, perhaps the greatest head Hogwarts had ever had. He was looking at the only person who had realized that he was much more than a hat (that when the founders had enchanted him he had gained thoughts and a personality too) in a long while. He was looking at Albus Dumbledore.

Albus had been the only person to talk to him like he was alive and to value his opinion. Most headmasters ignored him. One had even tried to lock him in a storage closet. That head had been punished. You see, the sorting hat had special powers, powers he didn't use often. He didn't see the point. People might think he was dangerous and get rid of him. One of his powers was, of course, being able to summon objects into him. He'd done that recently, once seventeen years ago and once twenty-two years ago. Both times, he summoned Gryffindor's sword. He had liked Gryffindor more than the other heads. He had been his hat and it was Gryffindor's idea. Another power was the ability to converse with people in their dreams. The last time he had done that was to give the head that locked him in the closet nightmares. He liked not using them often and he preferred not to help people. Unfortunately, that was about to change. And it was all Dumbledore's fault.

About twenty years ago (he didn't keep track); another prophecy was made to Albus. Albus knew he was going to die one way or another within a year, but the prophecy concerned things that would happen much later and only if his current mission succeeded. But he couldn't ignore it either, of course, he couldn't, the sorting hat thought.

If his mission to kill voldemort succeeded, he would be dead before the prophecy could come true. So he needed to tell someone, someone he trusted, someone who would be able to help. He couldn't tell just anyone, this news could throw the world into chaos just as it was getting better.

_So, of course, he tells me. Puts me in charge of mentoring the next generation's savoirs._ The sorting thought bitterly. He really didn't want to get involved. The last time he got involved he got set on fire.

He had no choice though. Dumbledore was dead, and his portrait refused to let him tell anyone.

"So, I'm supposed to watch out for any children that fit the prophecy?" the sorting hat asked.

"Yes. They should all be unexpected sortings and there should be one from each house. That much the prophecy makes clear." Dumbledore's portrait replied.

Ahh, the prophecy. The cause of all of this. He remembered it clearly. It said:

"_When 2 decades have passed_

_Hogwarts will again fall beneath a shadow of gloom_

_Threatened by an outside force_

_One that will destroy all_

_If all are separate_

_If all are united _

_There is a chance of survival_

_Four children will come_

_Separate but united_

_Unexpected but strong_

_Together they unite_

_A boy will come_

_Hated by many_

_He will defy all expectations_

_Curious and smart_

_He will plan_

_A girl will come_

_Beautiful and Brave_

_She is foolish but good_

_She will provide strength_

_A boy will arrive_

_Splitting image of father_

_Hero of second war_

_He will lead_

_A girl will arrive_

_Fire-haired and loving_

_She will unite the four _

_So they can unite all_

_If all are separate, then all will fall_

_Remember to unite the four_

_And unite all_

"The second boy is obviously Harry Potter's son and since it's not James then it must be Albus." Dumbledore stated.

Dumbledore had been very anxious when James had come to Hogwarts the only easy to figure out thing in the prophecy was that Harry Potter's son, the one who looked like him. James had turnd out to be in Griffindor like expected and he loked a lot more like Ginny then Harry.

So now the children would come. He would have to help them, mentor them, and make them unite. So they could save all.

There was just no way around it.

**A/n this is better than my last try right? I hope so. They only way I'll know is for you to review.**

**Albus P: Why I am the only obvious one? I should be all mysterious and stuff since I'm the leader?**

**Me: No wonder your going to be in slytherin your so cocky!**

**Rose: Rena! You just told everyone what houde he'll be in. now it's not a surprise!**

**Me: Rose! I know you care and all because you're a Hufflepuff. But shut up!**

**Rose: You did it again!!!!!!**

**Albus: Why do I have to be in Slytherin? I should be in Gryffindor!**

**Me: No way. This story is called Unexpected. What's more unexpected than a Potter in Slytherin? NOTHING!!!!**

**Albus: Everyone does that!**

**Rose: He's right!**

**Me: Shut up!!!!!!!! *hits Rose and Albus and locks them in a closet***

**Me: Yay!!!! Review and I might let them out!! **


	2. AN

**A/N: I guess you know by now that I deleted my first story and redid it. I hope your not mad if you liked it before. But i wrote the second chapter half asleep and completely messed it up. I mean how would an 11 year old act if had the fate of the wizarding world on him without doing anything to deserve it? I mean Harry didn't know about his prophcey till he was 15 or something. I want Albus to act like a normal kid and form the group without knowing why. then thy'll be friends cause they want to and not cause they have to. So I'm not going to let them know yrt not till the prove themselves.. which I have no ide how they're going to do. Or exactly what this threat is.... Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when i come to it. So for now, reveiw and give me some ideas please!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2 Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. JKR does and she better write more books or else!!!! (I forgot this last time)**

Rose Weasley and her cousin Albus Potter were standing outside a compartment in the Hogwarts Express. This was the only compartment they had found that had room for them. It was empty except for one boy, a certain Scorpius Malfoy.

"Albus, we can't sit in their! Dad, told me to stay away from that boy!" Rose said when Albus suggested they go in.

"Where do you propose we sit then, Rose? This is the last compartment! Besides I don't care what our parents said, he doesn't look that bad."Albus replied.

"Fine. But if we get in trouble, it was your idea." Rose said. It was true that the Malfoy boy didn't look mean or evil or anything like Dad had told her he would be. He looked lonely and sad. He was sitting all alone and that must hurt. She decided she'd be nice to him. Albus opened the door and she stepped inside.

"Can we sit in here?" Rose asked.

Scorpius looked up surprised that someone was talking to him, wanting to sit in here with him. Not many people liked him. People who were on Voldemort's side hated them for betraying them and everyone else hated his family for being on the other side to begin with. He was especially surprised to see a Potter and a Weasley in here, his dad's worst enemies.

"Sure." He said.

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter." She said holding out her hand. He shook it thinking she must not know who he was.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said, thinking that she'd run out in disgust. To his surprise, she didn't even look shocked.

"I know. My dad pointed you out to us on the platform. He told us to stay away from you." Rose said. She noticed Scorpius didn't even look surprised.

"Then why are you here?" Scorpius asked.

"Well. I bloody don't care what my parents think. You look like an okay guy to me." A male voice said. Scorpius had forgotten that Albus was even there.

"Really? Cause no one else does." Scorpius replied.

"Sure. You had nothing to do with the stuff people hate your parents for. You weren't even born yet!" Albus said, adding quietly, "Just like me…"

"But people love your family. You're famous. It's so much better than having everyone hate you right away."

"But still, I didn't do anything to deserve it! I didn't save the wizarding world, my _dad_ did. I have to deal with everyone's expectations, the rumors, the false friends! I hate it!" Albus exclaimed.

"I know how you feel. But I still think you got the better end of the stick." Scorpius said.

"Maybe you did. So are you going to be what people expect?" Albus said, conceding.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are you going to be like your dad like everyone expects?"

"No. I don't want to be in Slytherin even though I'll probably be in it anyway. I mean I don't want to disappoint my father, but if I'm in Slytherin everyone will think I'm just like him no matter what I do. I'm nothing like him. I have nothing against muggleborns or even muggles. In fact, most of my friends back home were muggles!" Scorpius answered.

"Really? You had muggle friends?" Rose piped in.

"Well, most wizarding kids avoid my look the plague so the only people I had to play with were muggles. I also ended up reading a lot."

"So what house do you want to be in, if not Slytherin?" Albus asked.

"I dunno. I guess I'll just let the hat sort me and hope I'm not in Slytherin. What about you Rose?" Scorpius replied.

"I guess I'd like to be in Gryffindor like my parents or Ravenclaw. What house do you want to be in, Albus?" Rose said hesitantly. She really didn't want to be in Gryffindor. She wasn't bold or brave.

"I guess I have to be in Gryffindor. I'm a Potter after all. Potters are always in Gryffindor." He said, like he was resigned to it.

"But what house do you _want _to be in?" Scorpius asked.

"I just said it." Albus said.

"No you didn't you said that's what you were expected to be in." Rose said.

"Yeah. There's a difference. I mean, Malfoy's have always been in Slytherin, but I don't want to be in there." Scorpius added.

"I really don't know. I don't think I fit in any house. I guess I'll just wait for the hat to sort me like you, Scorpius." Albus said.

"Anything from the trolley?! Anything from the trolley?" A voice called out.

"You guys want anything?" Rose asked, getting out her money.

"You don't have to pay." Scorpius protested.

"I know. I want to. That's what friends do. So I'll get a box of bertie bott's every flavord beans and 12 chocolate frog cards." She said directing the last part to the trolley witch. The witch was staring at the children, amazed that a Weasley, a Potter, and a _ Malfoy_, were joking around and were _friends_.

Scorpius was estastic. He had friends! Finally!!! He smiled as Rose gave him and Albus 3 frogs each, as Albus accidently ate a booger flavored bean, as they laughed all the way to hoped somehow that they could be in the same house. He really wanted it. Unfortuently, you don't always get what you want.

**A/N:**

**Me: Wasn't that a great chapter? I really got into Scorpius's character. I assure you. He won't be in Slytherin. A clue is in when he said he **_**read**_** a lot. **

**Scorpius: Why do you keep giving away stuff? You ruin the surprise!**

**Me: Shut up! I can't be held responsible if you get locked in the closet with Albus and Rose.**

**Rose: We're not in the closet anymore, Rena!**

**Me: How'd you get out? **

**Albus: Elena Rincloff let us out.**

**Scorpius: Who's she?**

**Rose: Apparently, she's a character in the story that has yet to be introduced. I think she's part of the prochey too. She's rich and from a pureblood family. Everyone **_**expects**_** her to be in Slytherin. Oh and Al's gonna have a crush on her!**

**Me: And you accuse me of spoiling the story! Where'd you find that out? I found your notes in the closet.**

**Albus: Why'd you tell everyone I have a crush on her!! I didn't tell that you have a crush on Scorpius! **

**Rose: Al!!!!!!!! He's right here!**

**Me: Why do you guy's get mad at me when I give out spoilers? You do it too! **

***Rose, Al, and Renagirl9 all start fighting. It turns into a dust clould like in cartoons***

**Scorpius:*grinning from when he heard Rose liked him* Uh.. guys… I'm gonna go now… *he inches out of the room***

**Me:*shouting from middle of fight* Reader's if you want more I need at least 5 reviews! I need ideas!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Elena Rincloff and a crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. JkR does and she better write more!!!! I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ALL OC AND MY AWESOME PROPHECY!!!! YAY!!! Oh, I accidently hit caps lock. Opps! sorry!**

**A/N: Thx for all the reviews! Now I want 10. I know you want to know what happens at the Sorting (even though I gave out tons of spoilers), but you're gonna have to wait a little longer. This chapter is all about Elena. It happens around the same time as the last one. **

Elena Rincloff was staring out the window of her compartment on the Hogwarts Express and sighed. She was really bored and lonely. I mean, there were, like at least four other people sitting with her, but she didn't know any of them. They were just sitting with her because her dad was like, a billionaire.

The people that were sitting with her were all shoo-ins for Slytherin, all from pureblood rich families (not as rich as hers, though). They all said she was too. But was she?

Elena was sure. She thought about her life. Her dad was from a long line of Slytherins, but her mom hadn't even gone to Hogwarts. She had gone to someplace called Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, which was in France. Apparently, even though Elena looked so much like her father, she had inherited her mother's fiery French nature. She didn't stand for anything unjust or wrong. Elena loved to read and learn. She treated everyone fairly, even her house elves.

She thought of the house traits. Slytherin was supposed to be full a purebloods and had the worst reputation of all. She certainly had the pedigree for Slytherin but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be in the most hated of all houses. If the people sitting with her were any indication of Slytherins, she really didn't want to be in it. They were all two-faced kissups that were way too snobby.

Ravenclaw was for the smart curious types. She fit into that too. But as much as she loved reading, she loved to actually do stuff, whether it was flying or playing games.

Hufflepuff was the house that was for the caring people. She fit in there too. But according to these people, it was where all the leftover people went. She didn't want to be a leftover. She was a Rincloff!

Finally, there was Gryffindor. The most famous house, the house of heroes. The house for the brave, noble, daring people. It was the enemy of Slytherin. The house of the lion. So many famous people had come from Gryffindor. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Kingsley Shacklebolt (the Minister of Magic), Minerva McGonagall (headmistress of Hogwarts). She fit into this house too.

Elena always charged into things head first, not pausing to evaluate the situation first. Once she heard a cat up the tree proceeding to climb it and fall off, not even noticing there was a ladder nearby. And when she was at the top, there was no cat. It had been on the ground.

Elena thought about her friends back at home. None of them were going here. Lea was going to Beauxbatons and Mia was a year younger than she was. Her other friends Katie and Macy were muggles (she had a feeling Macy might be muggleborn; she'd have to wait and see if Macy got the letter next year when she turned 11). So she'd have to make some new ones. No one from this compartment though.

"Are you gonna get up?" A girl asked her. Elena stopped daydreaming and realized that they were at Hogwarts.

"Yeah." Elena replied. She grabbed her stuff and walked toward the door. She moved into the giant wave of students pouring out of the train. It was chaos. It was dark out and she couldn't see much.

"Firs' years! Over here!" A voice called. Elena looked up to see the largest man she'd ever seen. She moved toward him and sat down in one of the empty boats, near him.

A group of three kids were making their way over here, laughing and joking all the way. One had pale blond hair and silver eyes. Others were staring at him with intense hatred. She wondered who he was. The second was a girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes. She was talking animatedly with the blond hair and another boy. It was this boy that made Elena catch her breath. He had piercing green eyes and messy black hair. When she saw him, her heart did a flip. She decided to get to know him.

They stopped to talk to the huge man, at least the girl and the green-eyed boy did. The blond one looked awkward.

"Hey, Hagrid!" The girl said cheerfully.

So that's the big guy's name, Elena thought.

"Hullo Rose, Albus." Hagrid said. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Scorpius." The blond boy said, looking like he was afraid that Hagrid would hate him.

There was a look of shock on Hagrid's face, but after a minute, he covered it up.

"Aren't you a Malfoy?" Hagrid asked, surprised. Scorpius nodded.

Elena had heard of the Malfoy's apparently they were hated on both sides. She wondered why.

"Never thought I'd live to see a Malfoy friends with a Potter and a Weasley." Hagrid said quietly.

"What's wrong with him being a Malfoy? Your name doesn't make you who you are. I mean none of us was here for the war, none of us did anything. Our parents did. And every expects the same of us. It's not fair!" The girl, Rose said passionately.

Elena realized that the boy must be the son of Harry Potter. But that didn't make her feel different. He was just another person. She'd defiantly talk to him later. She had a feeling he'd know what it was like to have people's expectations weighing you down.

The three kids sat down in the boat with her. They didn't notice Elena, mostly because she was very quiet and it was pitch black out. They chatted pleasantly until they saw Hogwarts. It was so beautiful. Elena couldn't be happier that she was going to live there.

**A/N: **

**Me: How'd you like my chapter? Wasn't it awesome? I came up with Elena all on my own so she's mine! All mine!**

**El (Elena's nickname): No, you didn't. Your sister came up with my name! **

**Me: Fine. My sis, ****queenoflovestories**** came up with the name. But I came up with everything else.**

**Rose: So what part of the story are ya gonna spoil now?**

**Me: I'm not doing that anymore!**

**Al: Really? **

**Me: Yes really! Now stop or I'm gonna keep talking about your crush on El!**

**Al: Stop! She's right here!**

**Me: It's okay she has a crush on you too!  
**

**El: Do not! **

**Me: It was totally obvious in the last chap.**

**El: But you wrote it!**

**Me: So? I'm the writer. You're the character. You do what I want you to do!**

**El: Well that's unfair!**

**Me: That's life! So people you read this, sorry but no spoilers today. If you want spoilers, I need more reviews. There is a contest though. The first person to guess what house El will be in wins a smiley face!!! Yay! And a mention in my story! (Maybe) So…**

**El: Read!**

**Al: And!**

**Rose: Review!!!!**

**Me: Yay! 10 reviews before next chappie! **


	5. AN 2

**A/N: Hello, Harry Potter fanfic reading peoples! I am mad at you!!!! I need at least 10 reviews and right now I only have 8! ******** And only one person, **lenarousse, **has tried to guess what house Elena will be in! This is not what you do if you want more, peoples!!!!**

**On the upside, I finally figured out the plot line for Unexpected!!! ******** *listens to applause* It's got everything: crushes, danger, rivalry, getting caughtness, and maybe some kidnapping. I don't have a lot of he names or details yet, but lucky for me my sis, ****Mizz Lizz, is like a name wizard (witch)! I mean half the time when she's on the computer she's on yahoo ask! Giving people name ideas. All I have to do is tell her about a character and she comes up with a name that's perfect. Just ask her if you need help with character names. But back to unexpected. I came up with the plot while daydreaming in ISS (I shouldn't have been doing that. I have a test tomorrow.). I know I said I wouldn't give you any more spoilers but I am. I'm weak!!!! ******** So here it is:**

**The gang's gonna meet a fairy in the woods and something awesome will happen!!!! YAY!!!!! Now remember keep the reviews coming and so will the chapters will too. **

**Bye,**

**Renagirl9******


	6. unexpected sorting part 1

**A/n: I'm back. I was going to write yesterday but I had the worst babysitting job ever!! Sorry if I took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks to all the people who guessed: ****cristina, Sayuri Kikio, and ****lenarousse. You win a ****************!!!!!! YAY. Read lenarousse's story; it's good. **

Rose glanced around the great hall, to see everyone staring at them. She was standing with Scorpius and Albus.

"Why's everyone staring at us?" She whispered to Al.

"Because, Rose, we're the kids of the heroes of the second war and we're hanging out with the son of one of their enemies. Duh." Al said.

"Oh. Well, it's rude to stare." Rose said.

"You are soooo going into hufflepuff Rose." Scorpius teased.

"No I'm not!!!" She said stepping on his foot.

"Ow! Rose, that hurt!" He yelled.

"Shh." Rose said. A teacher had come in. Someone she and Albus already knew.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone!" a joyful Professor Longbottom exclaimed. "I hope everyone has a great time here. As some of you may know, I'm Professor Longbottom. I teach herbology and I'm the head of Gryffindor. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Come on now! Let's get you sorted."

The doors opened and we all filed in. I knew that the night sky was an enchantment but it looked so real. The sorting hat began his song but I wasn't paying much attention. The sorting started with cries of "Hufflepuff!" "Gryffindor!" "Ravenclaw!" and "Slytherin!"

All too soon I heard a name I knew.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius's pov

I walked up to the sorting hat, hoping that I wouldn't be in Slytherin. The Slytherins were smug as if it were set in stone. Everyone else was glaring at me. I gulped as I slid the sorting hat over my head.

_Another Malfoy. You're families always been in Slytherin._

I know.

_But you're different. Already made friends with a Potter and a Weasely._

I know.

_You know that if you're friends with them you're all going to get alienated._** (SAT word.)**

I know.

_You know everything. You're going to prove everyone wrong about you. If you're ever in the headmaster's study drop by and see me. Can't wait to see how you'll fare in-_

"Ravenclaw!"

Everyone was quiet when they heard the sorting hat say Ravenclaw. Everyone was thinking, _a Malfoy in Ravenclaw? What's next a Potter in Slytherin?_

Al's pov

I was glad Scorpius wasn't in Slytherin. I didn't have any preference in what house I'd be in, but I knew if I was in Gryffindor I'd be labeled a mini-harry potter. I didn't want that. I wanted to be known as Al, not Harry's son. I walked up to the hat when I was called.

_Oh look another Potter. _

Shut up and sort me already.

_You _are _different from the rest of your family. You want to be famous but not just because you're Harry Potter's son. How ambitious. You don't want to be labeled, so Gryffindor's out. You don't have the brains for Ravenclaw or the compassion for Hufflepuff. So that leaves one choice. Don't worry. I see you doing great things. You'll do well in-_

"Slytherin!"

Everyone was shocked at this, even the teachers. The silence lasted for at least 5 minutes. Everyone was thinking the same thing, _it's official, the sorting hat had lost its mind. _

Elena stared at the hat in shock. First he put a Malfoy in Ravenclaw, the potter in Slytherin. What would that mean for her? If the sorting hat was placing people in the most unexpected of houses, what house would she be in?

**A/N: Well I know I should've done all of the sortings but it got late, my sis wants to go on the computer, my dogs barking and my mom's going crazy. So maybe I'll finish it tomorrow maybe I won't. I got the general plot but not the details so give me ideas. I need names for the teachers. So give me names!!! Or I'll hsv to ask my sis the name-wizard who is mad at me. And if I'm in the hospital I won't be able to write. So I need some ideas. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) ********************! ******


	7. unexpected sorting part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post part 2 sooner. I'm leaving for thanksgiving so I doubt I'll be able t post anymore till Monday or something. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. If I did there would be more books!!!!!**

Al was sitting alone at the edge of the Slytherin table. His brother had joked about it but he had never thought he'd be in Slytherin. Everyone was staring at him. He wished they would stop.

He heard a name being called. _Elena Rincloff. _He had heard of the Rincloffs. They were a rich, important, pureblood family. They hadn't been on Voldemort's side but they hadn't done anything to help either. Apparently they were snobby and rude. He looked at the girl.

He took one look at her straight dark brown hair, her sparkling eyes a purple color he'd never seen before and his heart fluttered. She didn't look snobby or rude at all. She was beautiful. If everyone was right about her being sorted into Slytherin, maybe school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Elena walked toward the hat as she felt everyone look at her. She knew they thought she'd be in Slytherin, just because of her family. She felt like screaming at them, telling them that they didn't even know her. But she kept quiet. She wanted to rebel but she couldn't. She couldn't disappoint her father. Not yet.

As the hat slid over her head she heard a voice.

_Ah, a Rincloff. You'll be a hard one to sort. You fit into every house. _

I really don't want to be in Slytherin, Elena thought.

_You want to be different. You want to be unexpected. That's happing a lot this year. _

You mean with Malfoy and Potter? She thought.

_Yes. You want to rebel but without hurting your father's reputation. How noble. I think that you belong here the most. You belong in-_

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

Everyone was shocked. They had expected her to go into Slytherin. The Gryffindors were glaring at her, not wanting a pure blood who hadn't done anything in the war. The Slytherins were visibly disappointed. There was even a barely audible sigh from a black haired, green- eyed boy.

* * *

Rose was very nervous. Very nervous. Everything was unexpected. Scorpius and Al were in different houses. What if she was too? What if she went to Gryffindor as expected? She'd never see them. She hated this! And now everyone was mad at her friends. She heard her name being called. As she walked up she thought of the telling off she'd give that hat.

_Another Weasley. You people breed like-_

Shut up! Why'd you do that to my friends?! You put Al in Slytherin! Everyone will hate him now! And Scorpius! You should have put us all together! Why'd you do that?

_I had good reasons, Rose Weasley. You shouldn't question it. I know you want to be in Ravenclaw with Scorpius, and that is why you're such a good friend. But you really belong in-_

"Hufflepuff!"

* * *

It should have been a shock, a Weasley in Hufflepuff, but after a sorting like today's it wasn't so bad. At least she wasn't in Slytherin with Al. She was the only one who was accepted with welcoming arms. The Hufflepuffs were overjoyed that a Weasley was in Hufflepuff. She sat down sending sympathizing looks to Al and Scorpius. She immediately struck up a conversation with some other first years.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Me: So how'd you like it?**

**Scorpius: You gave everything away. It wasn't Unexpected at all.**

**Al: Yeah.**

**El: He's right.**

**Me: You're just mad that everyone in your houses hates you.**

**Rose: Hufflepuff doesn't hate me!**

**Me: That's because I like you best!**

**Rose: YAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Review for more. I want 20 reviews please. See-ya after thanksgiving.**


	8. letters to home

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't be able to post again till Monday, but I was wrong. I just couldn't leave you hanging. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, seeing as my initials aren't JKR but instead SKD. Same middle initial though.**

* * *

Albus sighed, looking down at the sheet of parchment on the table. He was writing his dad to tell him he was in… Slytherin. He didn't want to tell his dad, but he had to before someone else did. He was wearing a Slytherin badge, sitting in the Slytherin common room. It was cold and gloomy there, not only because of the lake but because of the people. Everyone was either ignoring him or glaring at him. He wished Rose or Scorpius were here, or rather that he was with them. He couldn't believe the sorting hat separated them. He'd have to wait till tomorrow to talk to them. And the pretty Elena Rincloff didn't even get into Slytherin. She was in Gryffindor. She probably was being treated the same way.

Oh well. Putting it off wouldn't make it any easier he picked up his quill and began to write.

_Dad,_

_I have some bad news. Maybe you've heard it by now. James was right. I'm in Slytherin. It's my fault. I told the hat I didn't want to be labeled so it __had__ to put me in Slytherin. Uncle Ron's going to kill me, isn't he? At the very least he'll disown me._

_Guess what else happened? Don't tell Uncle Ron, but me and Rose are friends with Scorpius. Scorpius __Malfoy__. He's not like his dad at all. He's not even in Slytherin, he's in Ravenclaw. Again don't tell Uncle Ron, he'd freak. _

_Rose got lucky and got in Hufflepuff. Not what everyone expected but at least her housemates don't all hate her. __I__ saw it coming. She's so friendly and kind. But of course a Weasley had to be in Gryffindor. Guess we're all defying expectations. I don't really like it. _

_There was another unexpected sorting. It was a girl…Elena Rincloff. Everyone said she's mean, snobby, and rude cause of her family. I guess they're rich purebloods. Everyone said she'd be a shoo-in for Slytherin. But she's not. She doesn't look mean at all. She's in Gryffindor. I bet she's having a bad time too. I'll have to talk to her. _

_I really hope you don't hate me. I just don't want to be famous just cause I'm a Potter. I want to be famous for doing stuff myself. Please don't hate me._

_-Albus_

* * *

Rose was hanging out in the Hufflepuff common room. It was warm and inviting and the people were the same. She was chatting with some other Hufflepuff first-years, Lisa and Lea. They were in her room and were really nice. But she missed Al … and Scorpius. She felt bad for them. Here she was having fun, when she was certain they were being ignored or glared at. Lisa and Lea were going up to the room, but Rose stayed downstairs. She had to write her dad.

_Daddy,_

_It's me your favorite daughter. Remember that. I have some news. Don't be mad. I'm in Hufflepuff. It's not as bad as Al's house. Yep, James was right. Al's in Slytherin. Calm down, dad. Al's not evil. Not all Slytherins are evil, as much as you'd like to believe it. _

_Someone else who isn't evil is Scorpius Malfoy. I know you told me to stay away from him, but I don't care. Me and Al are friends with him now. He's a great guy, who has muggle friends and loves to read. He's not in Slytherin; he's in Ravenclaw, if that makes any difference. Stop freaking out. I don't care what you think. I'm a Hufflepuff and we stick by our friends. _

_Sorry about that. I love you and I hope you still love me. Please don't disown me. Please. _

_-Rose_

* * *

Scorpius was in the Ravenclaw common room located in the tallest tower. There were books everywhere and it was kind of cold. People were either ignoring him or glaring at him. He really wished he knew someone but Rose and Al were in different houses. He'd have to wait till tomorrow. He might as well get it over with. Writing his dad, he meant. He really didn't care what his dad thought as long as he didn't hate him. And Scorpius was going to tell him that.

_Father,_

_Brace yourself. I'm in Ravenclaw. And I'm glad. I hate being hated on sight for no reason whatsoever but my name. I'm going to change that. Being in Ravenclaw is one step away from being labeled an evil person. Do you know what I have to go through? People glare, whisper, attack me. I hate this. _

_Oh, and you know those people you told me to stay away from, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter? Well, they're my friends now. And you can't do anything about it! _

_Despite what I just said, I still love you and I hope you don't hate me. I'm just not you. I'll never be like you. And I'm glad._

_-Scorpius_

* * *

Elena was sitting alone in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. People weren't glaring at her but they weren't talking to her. Yet. Later she'd march over there and make them talk to her. They'd realize she wasn't bad at all. But not now. Now she had to write to her dad. She was on good terms with her dad, and even though he'd be disappointed she wasn't in Slytherin, she knew he wouldn't be mad.

_Dad,_

_I'm not in Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor. I know you're disappointed. But I guess I fit best here. I'm brave and kinda stubborn. But rest assured, I wasn't the only unexpected sorting. Not by a long shot. Rose __Weasley__ got in Hufflepuff. Albus __Potter__ got in Slytherin. Scorpius __Malfoy__ landed in Ravenclaw. What was the sorting hat thinking? My sorting is not that bad in comparison, right?_

_Guess what? All of those three are friends. They were hangout laughing together before the sorting. I'd like to get to know them. Especially Albus… he'll be treated like an outcast in Slytherin, just like I am in Gryffindor. I guess the Gryffindors don't want a "snobby, rich pureblood" like me. They don't even know me! But they will. I'll make them. Then they'll know I don't think I'm better than anyone. Then they'll know my best friends are muggles (maybe one muggle born). _

_-love, Elena _

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Me: I'm evil aren't I? Making you wait for the parents reactions. You should lock me up with the Slytherins. **

**Al: That's highly offensive to me!**

**Me: Shut it, slimy. **

**Rose: Don't tell Al to shut it!**

**Me: Shut up, Rose!**

**Scorpius: Don't tell Rose to shut up!**

**Me: *gets into a fist fight with Al, Rose, and Scorpius***

**Me: Well I need 20 reviews before I write the parents reactions. Review please!!!!!!!**


	9. unexpected and expected reactions

**A/N: I haven't updated in practically forever. Sorry! I've been busy with my other stories. But don't worry! Here's the next thrilling chapter of Unexpected! I'd like to thank l****ogicaltiger for telling me to update soon! This chapter's for you!**

Harry sighed as he read the letter from his second son. He had seen this coming. But how could Al think he would hate him? Just for being in Slytherin? How?

"He's in Slytherin, isn't he?" Harry looked up to see Ginny looking at him.

"How'd you know?"

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Never mind. Let's talk about Al. What did he write?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently, he's afraid Ron will disown him, Rose and him are friend's with Scorpius Malfoy, who by the way is in Ravenclaw," Ginny raised here eyebrows, "Rose is in Hufflepuff, everyone in his house hates him, he has a crush on a girl named Elena Rincloff who's in Gryffindor, and last but not least, he thinks we hate him." Harry listed.

"How could he think that? We're his parents. He's probably right about Ron though. And Scorpius Malfoy?"

"I trust his judgment there. How about you, hon?"

"I guess. What are we going to do now?"

"I'm gonna write him back. See ya tonight." He bent down to kiss his wife goodbye.

Harry sat down at his desk and began to write.

_Al,_

_Me and your mom aren't disappointed and we certainly don't hate you. How could you think that? Remember what I said at King's Cross._

_Your housemates will warm up to you. Give them time. It won't be easy though. I reckon you're right about Rose. The Hufflepuffs will love her. Now that I think of it, Rose will fit into Hufflepuff just fine._

_I think it's great you're friends with Scorpius. He'll need friends. You're right about Ron. He'll freak. We'll let Rose tell him, shall we?_

_This girl, Elena, you wrote about will need friends too. And it sounds like you have a crush on her! _

_Remember, no matter what, I will always love you._

_-Dad_

Mr. Richard Rincloff (Rick to his friends), had just finished reading his daughter's letter. He was a bit disappointed to tell the truth. But at least she wasn't in Hufflepuff! That leftover group not good enough for a Rincloff! He'd been a little worried though, what with her muggle friends and all.

But Gryffindor was good. They had produced a lot of famous people. Certainly Elena would be one of them. And to think of it, she'd always been a Gryffindor. She was defiant and carless, hardworking and brave. And El always got into trouble. Always. But she stood up for others too.

Those other Gryffs were being stupid not accepting her. She was a Rincloff! Oh well, they'd stop soon enough. El would see to that.

It was interesting what she had said had happened at the sorting. Was the hat mad? He felt bad for those kids. They'd probably have a much harder time than his El. How lucky for them that El had decided to be friends with them. That should help them considerably.

**(A/N: If I were evil, I'd stop right here. But I'm not. I just wanted to point out how full of himself Rick Rincloff is. Guess being rich and high up in the ministry will do that to a person. Any guess to how high up he is? If you guess right you get a virtual cookie.)**

Ron was staring at Rose's letter in shock. His mouth was literally hanging open.

"What are you gaping at, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Have you seen this letter?"

"Yes. So what if Rose is in Hufflepuff? Big deal."

"That's not the problem! Didn't you see the part where she says she's friends with a bloody Malfoy!?"

"I trust Rose's 's good that she's not predijuced. That boy must be haing a hrd time, dealing with people like , dealing with people like _you_." Hermione glared.

Ron looked at her like she was insane. "People like me? This is a Malfoy we're talking about."

"Just because his last names Malfoy doesn't mean he's evil, Ron."

"Of course it does!"

"Ron, stop acting like a child. Rose is friends with the boy and there is nothing you can do about it." And with that she stalked off.

**A/N: **

**Me: You have to wait for Draco's reaction! Cause my Dad is making me go to bed. So Review! Bye!**


	10. unexpected and expected reactions part 2

**A/N:**

**Me: Sorry I left you hanging last night like an evil Slytherin.**

**Al: Stop insulting me!**

**Me: I didn't say you were an **_**evil**_** Slytherin now did I?**

**Al: Oh. Sorry.**

**Me: So are you ready for more unexpected or maybe expected reactions? Cause it's time for Draco!**

**Scorpius: He's gonna kill me isn't he?**

**Me: Relax. He won't kill you. I make no promises about severely injuring you though. Time for the next chapter of Unexpected!**

* * *

Draco read Scorpius's letter silently. Then he slammed his fist on the table.

There would have been no problem, none at all without Lucius to consider. He himself had no problem with Scorp being in Ravenclaw. At least it wasn't Gryffindor. And he had to admit that Slytherin's standing in the wizarding world was not what it had been. Not at all.

But it would have been so much better, so much, for him to be in Slytherin. Then he wouldn't have to deal with Lucius. Lucius still clung to the old ways. He had prevented Draco from truly rebuilding his life. Oh, he had tried. Tried so many times. So many. But Lucius was always there to knock them down again. He hated it that Scorp was hated because what Lucius had done, what he had done.

Lucius had been firm on Scorp being in Slytherin, for some unknown reason. Draco had no clue. But he knew that Lucius couldn't find out about Scorp being in Ravenclaw. No, he could not.

As for Scorp being friends with a Potter and a Weasley? Shocking, but he could deal. He wouldn't stand in the way of his son building a new life for himself. Maybe he'd succeed where he himself had failed.

He wondered how the two's parents would react when they found out. Potter would probably take it in stride. Weasel however, would blow his top. What he wouldn't give to see that. Granger who he had heard had married the Weasel would have her hands full with that one.

But again, Lucius could not be allowed to find out about Scorp's new friends. There was no guarantee of what he would or would not do.

"Draco, what are you doing? I heard a noise." His wife's voice called out.

Draco smiled. Astoria was one of the few good things in his life now. She had looked past his past and seen his heart. Many people couldn't fathom that he could have changed. Like it was a foreign concept. Even after he had volunteered in the cleanup effort after the war, even after all he had done. But Draco knew he deserved it.

"I was just reading a letter from Scorpius dear." He answered as he walked into the other room.

"What house is he in? Slytherin right?"

"Surprisingly, no. He's in Ravenclaw. Like you were."

"I should've known. Even though he's a carbon copy of you on the outside, he's like me on the inside." She said, pride gleaming in her eyes.

"Don't I know it. And apparently, he is now friends with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter."

"Well, isn't that surprising. I was just reading about those two in the Prophet. Guess what houses they're in."

"Gryffindor? What else could they be?"

"Wrong! Somehow, that Albus is in Slytherin!"

A Potter in Slytherin, Draco thought, that's worse than Scorp being in Ravenclaw. Lucius will freak.

"And that Rose, she's in Hufflepuff! And you know the Rincloffs?"

"Of course. Everyone knows who they are."

"Their daughter Elena, started this year. Everyone thought she'd be in Slytherin like Rick. But she's not. She's in Gryffindor!"

"Is the sorting hat mad?"

"I guess he must be. Hon, I have a feeling that times are going to be real tough for them. Almost like our school years."

You couldn't disregard Astoria's feelings. She had a bit out Seer's blood in her. Not enough to give prophecies, but her feelings were almost always correct.

"Merlin, I hope not."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Me: Was that good?**

**Rose: It was to short.**

**Scorpius: Why's you freak me outearlier? He was fine with it. **

**Me: I make no promises about Lucius though.**

***Scorp starts shaking again***

**Rose: You freaked Scorpius out again! *punches me in face***

**Me: That was uncalled for! *Locks Rose in closet***

**Rose: Help!**

**Me: Well, in order for me to let Rose out and proceed with the story I need 25 reviews. So let's get chopping! Tell me, was it…**

**Scropius: Terrifying?**

**Rose: Horrible?**

**Elena: Fantabulous?**

**Albus: Or just okay?**

**Me: review and tell me! I need at least 25 reviews!**


	11. Introducing El!

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Time for a new chapter of Unexpected! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Scorpius woke up early the next day. He had had a strange dream. He couldn't really remember it only that it had this girl with brown hair, Al, and Rose in it…

Wait! Al and Rose! It all came flooding back. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and they had not. How were they going to make this friendship work when they were all in different houses?

Suddenly he had a brainstorm. He wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing. But he had to ask someone if it was okay. But who? No one in his house would talk to him so he decided to go to the library. Maybe someone there could help.

When he walked into the library, he was immediately impressed by the sheer size of it. There were rows and rows of books. It was a Ravenclaw's paradise. There was a woman behind one of the counters. Maybe she was the librarian. He walked over to her.

"Can I help you with something, young man?" She said. Scorpius read the nameplate. It said 'Professor Star Shine'."

"Um, yes Professor Shine?" He said tentatively. "Um, I was wondering if you had to eat in the Great Hall."

"Why would you want to know that, um …?"

"It's Scorpius."

"Ah, you're that Malfoy boy the whole school is atwitter about. Are your housemates not treating you right? Is that why you don't want to eat with them?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm asking. You see I'm friends with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter and they're in different houses."

"Ah, I see. Well to answer your question, no. It is entirely allowed for you to eat somewhere else. However, you must get the food from the great hall."

"Thank you so much, Professor Shine."

"Please, call me Star. I'm really too young to be called by my last name." She laughed a-bit. "I'm only twenty five."

"Wow. You must be the youngest professor here. What do you teach?"

"I sense a curious young mind. To answer your question, I'm the astronomy teacher, as well as the librarian."

"I don't take Astronomy till third year."

"Oh well. My young friend, you can always find me here. You should go. Tell your friends of your plan."

"Thanks, again." He called as he ran off to find Al and Rose.

* * *

As luck would have it, he found them waiting at the bottom of the staircase to the entrance hall.

"Finally, you're here! What took you so long, Scorp?" Rose complained.

"I was finding out a way we can all eat together."

"But that's impossible. We're in different houses. We can't sit at the same house table." Rose protested.

"No one said we had to sit at the house tables."

"I like how you think, Scorp." Al gave him a high five.

"Someone just has to get the food." He looked at Al.

"Don't look at me, my house hates me."

"Same here. Rose?"

"Fine! What do you want?"

"I'll have milk, a bagel, and an apple. Oh, and cereal!" Scorp said.

"Same here." Al agreed.

"Be back in a minute." She called walking into the Great Hall.

They talked, joked, and laughed, all while ignoring the glances everyone gave them. All too soon, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"I got to go. What class do you have?" Rose asked.

"Transfiguration." Scorpius answered.

"Me too! What about you Al?"

"I got potions." Al said dejectedly.

* * *

They went off to their classes. Halfway to Potions he realized that if Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had transfiguration together, then that left Gryffindor in potions with him. And that meant Elena Rincloff would be there! He ran the rest of the way. Stiff he was one of the last people there and there were only a few seats open. But one of them was next to Elena!

He grabbed it and tried to look like he had just run the whole way here. "Hi I'm Al. What's your name?"

She giggled. "I know who you are. And I think you know who I am too. But just to be sure, I'm Elena Rincloff."

"Yeah, I did know. I heard it at the Sorting last night. Guess I'm not much of a Slytherin, am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Slytherin's are supposed to be sneaky."

"Oh, you're sneaky. But I'm just smart."

"Last I checked, you weren't in Ravenclaw, You were in Gryffindor."

"And Gryffindors can't be smart? Wait, don't answer that. So how's it going?"

"How's what going?"

"Being a Potter in Slytherin?"

"Oh, that. Well no one's tried to kill me yet so I consider it a success."

"No, seriously."

"Well, I'm being seriously ignored. How about you? Everyone said you'd be in Slytherin? How's Gryffindor working?"

"Well, it's going about the same as you. Everyone's ignoring me. But I think my dad's okay with it. He said he'd be fine with any house as long as it wasn't Hufflepuff."

"Hey, my cousin's in Hufflepuff!"

"Oh yeah. Rose, right? I don't have a problem with 'Puffs though. Just my dad."

"You know Rose would love to meet you. Why don't you eat lunch with us?"

"But we can't sit at the same house tables."

"But you don't need to sit at the house tables. You can eat anywhere it turns out."

"Cool. I guess, I will then. Anything beats my housemates ignoring me all lunch."

Just then, Professor Sparrow, the Potions teacher and the head of Ravenclaw walked in. By all accounts, he was an intimidating man and silence fell fast.

"Turn to page five in your books and let us begin." He said as class began.

When it was over, Al turned to El and asked, "What's your next class?"

"Transfiguration. You?"

"Transfiguration."

And they set off to the next class.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, El and Al were walking to the entrance hall.

"Wasn't it so cool how Professor Redding is an Animagus?"

"I almost freaked when I saw that fox turn into Rena Redding." El said.

"You know her?"

"My dad does. Didn't know she was and Animagus though."

"Oh look, there's Scorpius." Al pointed to the blond haired boy and waved. Scorpius smiled.

"Never thought you were going to get here. I already sent Rose in for the food. Who's your friend?"

"This is Elena Rincloff. Elena, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Al introduced them.

"I've heard of you. Everyone said you'd be in Slytherin."

"They said the same of you, Scorp."

"Ah, but at least I got into Ravenclaw."

"You two will get along great. Oh look there's Rose."

Rose came skipping over, carrying a basket.

"Hey, guys! Who's your friend?"

"Rose, this is Elena. Elena, this is my cousin Rose."

"Nice to meet you. It was getting boring hanging out with just these two."

"HEY!" Al and Scorpius shouted.

"Suck it up! Anyway, I hought that since it's so nice out today we could eat outside."

"Fine with me." Scorpius said. " Where did you get the basket?"

"I transfigured it from my textbook."

"You did that on you're second day? And you're not in Ravenclaw, why?" El said amazed.

"I see my mom do it all the time. And I'm to nice to be in Ravenclaw."

"I resent that!" Scorpius called.

And together the four walked out into the bright sunshine outside.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Me: How awesome was that?**

**Al: Meh.**

**Me: How can it be meh? I introduced your love intrest!**

**Al: How can I have a love intrest? I'm 11!**

**Me: It's for the sequel! Duh!**

**Scorp: I liked Proffesor Star Shine and Professor Rena Redding. But Proffesor Sparrow scares me.**

**Rose: I know.**

**Me: In case you didn't pick this up Rena Redding is based on me! And she's also the head of Gryffindor. I forgot to put that in. Sorry.**

**Scorp: You always forget stuff!**

**Me: What did you say? *pulling out my wand***

**Scorp: *Gulp!* Nothing!**

**ME: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID!**

**Me: So what did you think of it? Was it…**

**El: Fantabulous?**

**Scorp: Horrible?**

**Rose: I liked it?**

**Al: Meh?**

**Me: Review and tell me! 30 reviews before I get the next chapter up! And I need ideas!**


	12. Flying

**A/N: Even though I don't have 30 reviews, I'm posting this. Cause I'm weak! But don't expect this all the time. And no one has guessed how high up in the ministry El's dad is. Come on people! Hope you all loved the last chapter! Here's the new one!**

El and Rose were sitting by the lake. Scorp and Al were wrestling. It was a beautiful fall day and it was a Saturday! That meant no classes!

"So are you going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, El?" Rose asked.

"Probably not. Never had much affection for Quidditch. Are you going to try out for Hufflepuff team?"

Ever since Harry Potter got on first years have been able to try out for Quidditch. But not many have made it on to the teams.

"Well of course! I love Quidditch! How can you not?"

"Well, I'm not that good at flying." El blushed, embarrassed.

"What! How can this be? A Gryffindor that isn't good at flying?!" Al looked over.

"Just because all the Gryffindors in our family are good at flying doesn't mean it's a requirement Al." Rose shook her head at him. "Ignore him. It's just that our family is full of Quidditch players."

"I know. You're Aunt Ginny is a chaser for the Harpies and you're dad and Uncle Harry were legendary as well." El stated.

"You know, I could teach you to fly El. Then you could try out." Al said. Rose burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"You…teach…how to fly…." She couldn't stop laughing.

"STOP IT!" Al yelled.

She finally seemed to get a grip. "Sorry Al but you're not the best at flying. Remember when you crashed into the house, or that tree, or that…"

"STOP IT!" Al was blushing.

"I think that El should know these things before she decides to let you teach her to fly. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I'll settle this. I can teach you to fly El. I'm pretty good at it." Scorp said.

"Are you going to try out for the Ravenclaw team?" El asked.

"Yeah. So you want me to teach you or not?"

"Okay. I can't get any worse. So when should we start?"

"Right now, I guess." Scorp shrugged. He started to get up.

"Okay, I gotta see this." Rose said and ran over to them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Al called as they started walking away.

"Hey once we teach El to fly, we can all try out for our Quidditch teams. Wouldn't it be cool if we all made it?" Rose asked.

"I dunno. Then wouldn't we have to play against each other?" Scorp said.

"Oh yeah."Rose replied, looking downhearted.

They grabbed their brooms at the broom shed. Elena didn't have one so she borrowed a school broom. Rose turned and saw Scorpius staring at her broom.

"Is that the Airbolt?" He blurted out. The Airbolts were the successors to the Firebolts, which were no longer made. They were faster, lighter, and they came in three colors, red, sky blue, and gold. Rose had a red one that almost perfectly matched her hair.

"Yeah. So what?" She said embarrassed that he was reacting this way.

"So what? The Airbolts are the most popular and expensive broom in the world! Where did you get one?"

"My Aunt Ginny got one from her sponsors and gave it to me."

"Okay, I am seriously jealous now."

"Like you weren't before. Our family rocks!" Al teased.

"Guys, let's just all go to the Pitch already!" Rose shouted, walking away. "Scorp, if you're good, I might let you ride it!"

He punched his fist in the air and ran after her. El exchanged a look with Al and they hurried to catch up. When they arrived at the Quidditch Pitch, they were shocked to see that it was already in use. And even more shocking was who was using it.

Over the pitch, two women were flying. Not playing Quidditch, just flying. Well, not just flying, because they were doing some fancy stuff, like loop-de-loops, corkscrews, and dives. It was like a show, Rose thought.

The two women landed when they saw their audience. Scorpius immediately recognized them and his jaw dropped, followed quickly by the others. It was Professor Redding and Professor Shine.

"Surprised you didn't we?" Professor Shine laughed. It sounded fluttery and light, like her. "Did you think teachers didn't have lives outside the classroom?"

"Did you like our little show?" Professor Redding asked.

"It was amazing! I didn't know teachers could do that!" Al burst out, before Rose stepped on his foot. "OW! Rose what did you do that for?"

"Forgive my cousin, Professors. He just acts like a three year old sometimes." Rose said.

"HEY!" Al protested before El put a hand over his mouth.

"It's okay. It's Rose, right?" Professor Shine asked.

"Yes, professor. And this is Elena, Albus, and Scorpius."

"I've already met Scorpius. Helped him out with a problem earlier this week. You can call me Star."

"Star, the students are not supposed to refer to us by our first names." Professor Redding scolded.

"Chill, Rena. We're not teaching them right now, are we? Besides, we're too young to be referred to by our last names. When people call me Professor Shine, it makes me feel like I'm 35, instead of 25."

"I'm fine with it. It makes me feel professional. And I'm only a year older than you." Rena argued.

"Have them call you what you want. I say that outside of the classroom they can call me Star." She turned and smiled at the four.

"What was it that you were doing, Star?" Elena asked, wanting to do it.

"Oh, that. That was synchronized flying. Have you heard of it?" They shook their heads. "I'm not surprised no one pays attention to the arts anymore. It's the artsy side of flying, like Quidditch is the sporty side. It's like performing ballet in the air. It's a lost art now, I think."

"Don't be so dramatic, Star. How can it be a lost art when the still have the SFL and all the teams?" Responding to the curious looks, she added, "The SFL is the Synchronized Flying League. It has teams of flyers that perform routines and get judged every year."

"Even if it isn't a lost art, Rena, it's not what it used to be. Remember when we were on the team here at Hogwarts? It's gone now."

"That's because the teacher left, Star."

"Fine." Star seemed to remember that the children were there. "Sorry about that. When me and Rena get into an argument the rest of the world disappears till someone wins."

"You went to Hogwarts? When? What houses were you in?" Scorpius asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Of course, we went to Hogwarts. It was five years after the war ended, in 2003. I was in Ravenclaw, of course. And Miss Rena here, got in Gryffindor. Pity," Star said shaking her head, "she would have done so well in Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor's great, Star. Better than Ravenclaw."

"I'm going to ignore that. I am of the opinion that all of the houses are equal in their own ways."

Rose, Al, El, and Scorp exchanged a look. All were thinking the same thing, _who knew that teachers could be just like us?_

"That's how I knew that you didn't have to eat in the Great Hall, Scorpius, by the way. Me and Rena used to eat on the staircase all the time. Oh, the adventures we had. They had nothing on your parents' adventures, Al and Rose, though." Star reminisced.

Star thought back to the fun she had had. It had been five years after the war when she had been in school. Hogwarts had been going through a renaissance period. The classes that were offered increased, the curriculum had been creative, and the clubs were so numerous it would take at least 10 hours to list them all. New things had been brought to Hogwarts, such as the synchronized flying team. Apparently, many things had reverted to the way the school was before the war though. These students would never know what they missed. Oh well. They'd have their own adventures. Of course, they would. When you put four kids together that were this different, it was inevitable.

She smiled, as she welcomed the new generation. It was wonderful when kids from all of the houses could be friends like this. She watched Rena as Scorp tried to teach El to fly. She watched as Rose yelled at her cousin Al. She smiled as she realized that her days teaching would be just as eventful as her days as a student had been.

**A/N: **

**Me: Isn't it cool how teachers are actually real people?**

**Rose: It's surprising.**

**El: Totally.**

**Scorpius: Star is pretty…**

**Rose: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Scorpius: Um… That **_**you**_** were pretty.**

**Me: Nice save.**

**Al: Why do you have to yell at me Rose! And stomp on my foot!**

**Rose: Because you're crazy, stupid, and immature!**

**Al: Am not!**

**Rose: Are too!**

**Al: Am not!**

**Rose: Are too!**

**Al: Am not!**

**Rose: Are too!**

**Scorpius: I can break this tie. You are Al.**

**Al: WAAAHHH!**

**El: I love you anyway!**

**Al: YAY!!!**

**Me: You are crazy… *moves away slowly***

**Rose: Did El ever learn to fly?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out in the next chapter! No more spoilers!**

**Everyone: *rolls eyes* Yeah right…**

**Me: I'm serious!**

**Rena: I believe you!**

**Star: So do I!**

**Me: *hugs them* you're my new favorites!**

**Star and Rena: Yay!!!**

**Me: So I need ideas. And reviews. I can see my story up to a certain point and then I hit a huge wall of writer's block. So give me ideas so I can break through it! And give me reviews!!! Please! Tell me how it was!**

**p.s. I would like to thank my sis for coming up with names for the professors!**


	13. the quidditch match

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated this but I just had this huge huge huge wall of writers block. I kept trying to just cut through it but nothing was happening. Till today when I went to the source of my problem (lack of a main villain and purpose for said villain) and fixed it! Everything else just fell into place. I have purpose for all the minor villains now and the plot can finally get thick, deep, and meaningful. ****I also changed the summary because the characters are too young to fall in love. Maybe in the sequel.... And the old one gave away to many spoilers. And the new one sounds cooler!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter. JKR does.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Scorpius looked down at his broom and shivered in anticipation. Today was the day. His first Quidditch match for Ravenclaw. It was against Hufflepuff, which made him even more nervous because Rose was on the team. He'd have to compete against her.

Both he and Rose had tried out for their respective Quidditch teams. Al had tried too. Now, _that_ was a disaster. He had managed to fly himself into the stands and knock three, not one, not two, but _thereof_ them down. And he was still convinced that he was a great Quidditch player. Yeah right.

El didn't want to try out. Even though she turned out to be quite good at flying once Scorpius gave her a lesson, she didn't hold with, "Bunch of idiots trying to get themselves killed over a few flying balls." Then she added a quick "no offense" realizing that she had said it to three Quidditch fanatics.

Rose had aced her keeper tryouts. She had wrote home for one of the first times since she got sorted to tell her dad that she was following in his footsteps, albeit in a different house. She carefully avoided the still sour subject of her friendship with Scorpius though. He still wasn't quite on board with that.

He had written back overjoyed with the fact that she was the new Hufflepuff Keeper. He bombarded her with stories of his own days on the Gryffindor team and gave her tips on everything. She was glad that she had her dad back, even if he was an immature prat.

Scorpius had made Ravenclaw Seeker with similar ease. More people tried out for it than they did with Rose, but his sharp eye found the snitch in record time for a first year. But he really didn't have anyone to write to with the news. His mom really didn't get Quidditch, and even though his dad had played for Slytherin, he hadn't really liked it that much. Draco Malfoy had only played the sport because Lucius had made him. Apparently, "it made the family look better," as Scorpius's father had told him.

Scorpius and Rose had congratulated each other and together they laughed about Al's tryout. But neither of them thought about how they would have to play against each other eventually. Not till the first match was announced did they realize it.

For once, the first match of the year was not Slytherin and Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The reason for it was that when Al crashed into the stands during his tryouts, the stands fell on the Slytherin team's captain. So the switched the order of the first two matches.

Scorpius grabbed his broom and ran out of the broom shed. He was proud of his broom. It was a Nimbus 2015. Nowhere near was an Airbolt, like Rose's, or a Firebolt, but it still was a good broom.

He mounted up and took off flying toward the pitch. He had to practice before the match. He'd never hear the end of it if Rose beat him. Of course, that couldn't happen.

---------------------------------

Rose Weasley was pacing back and forth in the Hufflepuff common room. Lisa walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Lisa was an okay friend to Rose. Not like Scorpius, Al, or even El, but friendly all the same. But then, what Hufflepuff wasn't friendly? Lisa was on the Quidditch team too. She was one of the chasers.

"What's wrong Rose? Why are you so nervous?" Lisa said, concerned.

"You know why. We have that Quidditch match today." Rose said.

"It's about more than that though. I can tell."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Rose sighed. "Scorpius is playing on the Ravenclaw team today."

"Oh, you're worried about playing against your friend. It's okay. It's just a game. I doubt he'll care."

"You're right, Lisa. And if we win, he'll never hear the end of it." She said with a smile.

"Now, come on. We got to get to the pitch." And with that, Lisa whisked her out the door.

--------

"Mount your brooms!" Oliver Wood, the flying professor, yelled. "I want a good clean match, okay?"

In the background, over the roar of the crowds in the stand, you could hear the commentary of Roxanne Weasley (George's daughter, fourth year Gryffindor).

"Today we have, instead of the traditional first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor; we have a match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. This is because my little Slytherin cousin Albus Potter knocked a stand onto the Slytherin team's captain. He's out there somewhere, so find him later if you want to express you're displeasure at this." Roxanne looked peeved.

"Miss Weasley! Comment on the game or not at all!" McGonagall shouted.

"Fine! Okay so the Players on the Ravenclaw team are Chang, Scamander, Rolf, Smith, Thomas, Brown, and the seeker Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius is the first first year to make it on the Ravenclaw team in a couple of years. Can't wait to see how he'll fare. For the Hufflepuff, we have my cousin Rose Weasley as Keeper, another first year. Lisa Lane, also a first year, is seeker. Also on the team: Maw, Craig, Nom, Grey, and Macmillan. Rose is supposedly friends with Scorpius Malfoy, so I wonder how that will affect the match. It's already affected her relationship with her father, my uncle. Wonder why…"

"Miss Weasley! Pay attention to the match!"

Rose was blushing so hard at Roxanne's comment that she almost missed the whistle that signaled kick off. But thankfully, she didn't. She flew up to the posts and started circling.

Scorpius kept an eye on her as she blocked quaffle after quaffle. Ravenclaw hadn't scored a single goal yet, and Hufflepuff had scored a few. Not good. He had to catch the snitch and soon.

A flash of gold. There. There it was. The snitch! It was over by the Ravenclaw goals fluttering near Rose. He dived.

She noticed Scorpius heading for her and almost immediately noticed why. She tried to block him but too late. He grabbed it and Wood blew the whistle to signal the end of the match. She was ready to fly down but then it happened. Everything went black.

Scorpius saw a flash of light, not unlike a stunning spell hit Rose the second before she fell. She just fell off her broom. He felt his lips form the words but didn't hear a thing. Everyone else did, however.

"NOOOOO! NO! ROSE! ROSE!"

-----

**A/N: Ha! I'm evil leaving it right there. The plot thickens. I have the villains and their purpose all worked out right now so hopefully writer's block won't be a problem. So I just need reviews to write a new chapter. Tell me, did you like it? What do you think happened? What will happen next? Tell me! Review!**


	14. who did this!

**A/N: New chapter time! I am very disappointed by the lack of reviews. Only one person reviewed! I need way more reviews this time around. And I changed the stuff in the A/N last chapter. If you read it before I changed it, please disregard it. Hope you like the new chapter. **

**-------**

The first thing Rose saw when her eyes fluttered open was everyone (Scorpius, El, Al, and her entire Quidditch team) crowded around her bed. She closed her eyes again with the intention of going back to sleep. Then it her. _She was in the hospital wing. _

Her eyes snapped open. She briefly noticed the relief on everyone's face but she moved on to more important things. She turned her head to the left and found Scorpius's eyes.

"Wha…what… happened?" Rose found it was hard to speak. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. But she wasn't going to give in till she got some answers.

"You fell off your broom, Rose." Scorpius said quietly. "We were afraid you weren't going to make it."

"You shouldn't have worried. Madam Pomfrey can heal anything." Rose said.

"Rose, you fell quite a way. Even Madam Pomfrey said she was worried." Al put in. He was very worried about his favorite cousin even though there was no way he was going to say it out right.

"Yeah, if you hadn't landed in the muddy part, she said you might have gotten brain damage." El said without realizing the effect it might have on Rose. Scorpius glared at El when Rose gulped. "Well, you did land in the mud and you don't have brain damage, so it doesn't matter." El said as she tried to fix her mistake.

"So what happened after I fell? The last thing I remember is Scorpius grabbing the snitch… Wait, did we lose the match?" She asked her teammates.

"Yeah. We were winning but you're friend _Scorpius_ here had to catch the snitch." Lisa said glaring at the blond Ravenclaw.

Scorpius laughed nervously and put his arm behind his head. "Uh…yeah…about that…sorry. I was just playing the game."

Rose sighed. "It's okay Scorpius. We'll just beat you next time. And now we know that you're the only good player on that team. We have seven good players." She smiled toward the end. "So what happened after I fell? I kinda got sidetracked before."

"Well, everyone was screaming and freaking out. Thankfully, McGonagall and some of the other teachers remained sane and ran down to the pitch to help you. And somehow, all of you other friends," Lisa informed her, gesturing to El, Al, and Scorpius, "beat the teachers there. They were already carrying you to the hospital wing when the teachers ran into them. Some of them went with you the hospital wing. The others went to help McGonagall calm everyone down."

"Thanks guys." Rose said, touched that everyone had cared that much about her. Lisa smiled then looked at the clock.

"Sorry Rose, I have to go. I have homework to do." Lisa ran off. After Lisa left, the rest of the Hufflepuff team left one by one until only El, Al, and Scorpius were still there with Rose.

"So why do you think I fell off the broom?" Rose asked. She didn't know why, but she hadn't wanted to bring the subject up with Lisa and the others around.

"I don't really know. But I saw something hit you. It looked like a stunning spell." Scorpius said quietly. He looked around nervously. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he shouldn't let anyone else find out about it.

"You think someone stunned her?" Al asked, also whispering.

"What else could it be?" Scorpius asked back.

"I dunno. But who stunned her?" Al said.

"Where direction did the spell come from Scorpius?" El asked.

He thought for a minute. "I think it came from the left."

"But the only stand to the left of where we were is the…" Rose trailed off unable to say it.

"…Professor stand." Scorpius finished. The four children exchanged worried, nervous, and even scared looks.

"So if it was a spell…" Al started.

"Which it was." Scorpius interrupted. Al glared at him then continued.

"Then it came from the professor stand. So it had to be someone sitting there. Which means it had to be a teacher."

"Really? I totally didn't see that." El said sarcastically

"So you think a professor did this to me?" Rose asked. She didn't want to believe it. To live at a school where you couldn't trust the teachers was truly frightening.

"There's no other explanation." Scorpius said.

"Well, _if_ it was a teacher, which one?" El asked.

All she received was silence and worried looks.

---------

It was well past midnight in the forbidden forest. Although much had changed at Hogwarts, the forest was still a dark and dangerous place. If you went in there of your own free will after dark, you had to be up to no good.

That held true with the mysterious cloaked in black figure running through the night. The person was looking around frantically as if searching for something.

Whatever it was, he seemed to be relieved when he stumbled his way into a small clearing. Bu his relief did not last long.

For in the clearing there was another man cloaked black, a taller man with a condescending air about him. The taller man was obviously waiting for the other man.

"About time you got here." The tall man's cold voice was full of displeasure.

"I'm sorry, master. I ran into one of those horrendous creatures the half-breed oaf likes to keep here." The man bowed down so low to the ground that it was amazing he didn't fall flat on his face.

"So have you done what I had asked you to do?" The tall man questioned.

"Yes, master. I sent a stunning spell at the Hufflepuff team's keeper." The man's tone was gloating then it turned bitter. "Yet unfortunately the little mudblood's brat survived with only minimal damage."

The tall man was not listening. He had stopped when the other man said 'Hufflepuff'. "What do you mean Hufflepuff? I told you to harm the Ravenclaw team!"

"Yes, but sir" The shorter man shuffled his feet nervously, "Scorpius Malfoy is on the Ravenclaw team. I did not think you'd want him harmed."

"What! What do you mean 'Scorpius Malfoy is on the Ravenclaw team'?" h tall man was livid with rage. "He's a Malfoy! He's in Slytherin!"

"You didn't know?" the short man said incredulously. "He was sorted into Ravenclaw nearly two months ago!" But this was the wrong thing to say as the tall man got even more livid. If that was even possible. He muttered something undecipherable and appartated on the spot.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" The short man yelled to the trees. Then he walked away cursing.

--------

**A/N: **

**El: Who were the cloaked men?**

**Al: Yeah, who?**

**Rose: Tell us. You know you want to.**

**Me: No way! You'll have to wait and find out, just like everyone else!**

**Scorpius: I already figured it out.**

**Me: How?**

**Scorpius: uh, hello? Ravenclaw, here.**

**Me: Oh yeah. **

**Scorpius: Well anyway the two men are…**

**Me: No!**

***I run over and put hand over his mouth then whisper to him***

**Al: So who are they Scorp?**

**Scorpius: Sorry can't tell you guys.**

**Rose: Why not?**

**Scorpius: Rena said she'd drop me out of Ravenclaw tower if I did.**

**El: she can't do that!**

**Scorpius: She's the writer. She can do anything.**

**Me: It's true. So people if you give me reviews I'll update faster which means you'll find out who the cloaked men are. Try and guess. Please! Review! **


	15. narrowing down the list

**A/N: New chapter time! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. And I have extra thanks for everyone who guessed who the men in cloaks were. I won't tell you if you got it right or not. If you did, you know who you are! Keep guessing and maybe you'll get it. Keep reading and keep reviewing!**

**---------------**

Rose, Scorpius, El, and Al were all huddled together under the tree where they usually ate lunch together. But they weren't eating lunch. They were talking in hushed tones about the event that had happened just two days ago.

It was a Saturday but it wasn't especially warm out so not many people other than Rose and her friends were outside. That was why they were out there braving the cold. Because there was less of a chance of being overheard.

None of them knew exactly why they didn't want to be overhears, but the all knew that for some reason or another, what they were talking about had to remain secret. It had to.

They all fell quiet, thinking about their discussion. They had been trying to figure out who had cast the stunning spell that had hit Rose at the Quidditch Match. They had realized that the spell had to have come from the teacher booth; it was the only stand that was in the direction the spell had come from.

That it had come from the teacher stand wasn't the question. They were all in agreement about that. The question was which teacher had cast it?

Rose tried to think of some way that someone who wasn't a professor could have cast it. It made sense for her to do that; after all, if you couldn't trust a teacher who could you trust? And, her reasoning went, why would a teacher want to hurt me anyway?

Scorpius wasn't in denial like Rose was. He knew it was one of the teachers. There was no denying that in his mind. But he was cautious. He knew they had no facts, no proof, Merlin, they didn't even have a suspect yet! So he also knew it was a bad idea to go to the headmistress about this right now.

Al wasn't thinking about what they didn't have. He was trying to figure out possible suspects. He didn't dwell on the lack of proof. He knew it would come once they found who had done it. But who had? He still couldn't answer that.

El had based her suspicions off of personal dislike. At least that's what Scorpius had told her. She thought it was Professor Sparrow. "He's so creepy. And did you see that glare he gave everyone?" That was _her_ evidence. She thought it was enough to take to McGonagall.

"El, you have no proof that it was Professor Sparrow!" Scorpius told her for the seventh time.

"Yes, I do! He's creepy and he hates everyone!" El retorted.

"Scorp's right El. You don't have enough proof. Besides how do we know the person who cast the spell wasn't McGonagall herself?" Al said looking up.

Rose gasped. "McGonagall would never do that! How could you say that Al?"

He shrugged. "You don't know that Rose. We don't know anything yet." He looked her in the eyes. "Do I think that it was McGonagall? Personally, no. But we can't rule her out just because we like her."

Before Rose could reply two grown woman landed their brooms in the ground nearby. Professor Shine and Professor Redding.

Rose waved to them without thinking. She gasped again when Al grabbed her arm.

"What was that for?"

"How do we know that they didn't do it to you? Besides, this is supposed to be secret!" Al hissed.

The Professors walked over smiling, not noticing the strained looks the four were wearing.

"Hey, y'all? What's up?" Star Shine said cheerfully.

"Not much." Scorpius forced out.

"What's wrong?" She asked, hearing the lie in his voice.

"Nothing." He laughed nervously.

"Isn't it obvious, Star?" Rena asked, grinning. "They've just been discussing which professor stunned Rose of her broom."

Everyone's jaw dropped. No one really cared though. They were to busy staring at Rena.

"How in the world did you figure that out?" Star asked.

"Don't worry, Star. I'm no Karma." A brief look of despair crossed her face when she said the name, but she continued on just the same. "I was wearing those Hear Everything Ear Not Plugs from WWW. You know I wear them to help me hear you when we go flying. I overheard them."

"So that's why you wanted to stop." Star said, understanding coming over her face.

Rena nodded then turned her attention to the kids. "So does anyone care to inform me why you all think a professor stunned Rose?"

A shared look confirmed what they already knew. Rena and Star could be trusted. And Rena, for one, would not let this go. So they told the two everything they knew.

Star whistled, long and slow. "Well, your facts are pretty hard to ignore. So I have to say you're right about one of us teachers doing it. I just can't believe one of my co-workers would do that."

"Why would anyone want hurt a child?" Rena asked, not wanting an answer.

"The same thing happened in my dad's first year. His DADA professor tried to knock him off his broom." Al spoke up.

Everyone knew the story. They had thought it was Professor Snape, the most hated professor, when it turned out to be the most unexpected of all: Stuttering Quirell. Al's comment was directed at El. She knew what it meant. He was reminding her not to suspect Sparrow just because she hated him.

"Yeah, and Quirrel turned out to be possessed by Voldemort." Rose said. Everyone flinched. No one had thought about that before.

"He can't be back, can he?" The fear in Scorpius's voice was evident. He was actually shaking.

"No, there's no way. Al's dad destroyed him for good." Star put a reassuring hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

"I didn't mean that." Rose spoke up. "I think it's someone who's following in Voldemort's footsteps. I don't think that a teacher would do this on his or her own. Someone else must be pulling the strings."

"Still, it was a teacher. But who? It's not Rena or Star. So who?" El asked. Her question was met with silence, yet again.

----------

**A/N: **

**Me: So it's not Rena or Star.**

**Rena: Good. I didn't want to have hurt Rose. **

**Star: Ditto. **

**Me: You two know I like you too much for that.**

**Rena and Star: aww.**

**Scorpius: Who is Karma?**

**Rena: She used to be our friend….**

**Star: She was a Seer…**

**Me: Don't say anything else!**

**Star: Why?**

**Me: Because I'm thinking of making a prequel after I'm done Unexpected about you, Rena, and Karma, and your time at Hogwarts.**

**Star: Yay!**

**Rena: cool.**

**Me: So what did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Great? Bad? Horrible? Tomato-throwing worthy? Flower- throwing worthy? Tell me. And vote on my new poll about whether or not I should make a prequel about Rena, Star, and Karma.**


End file.
